


He's Your Son

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fatherhood, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone on Tumblr asked for a daddy!Jaiden oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Your Son

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daddy!Jaiden gifset](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/80114) by puppyfacedbrokenboys. 



"Why doesn’t it ever shut up?"

Aiden held back the urge to growl, lest he scare the bundle in his arms. “ _He_. And I don’t know, maybe he’s just whiny like his father.” Aiden’s lips curled back in a hard grin that he threw over the head of their son to Jackson, who was giving him a wide birth by leaning against the wall, arms crossed and looking very uneasy.

"Ha ha, fucker," Jackson deadpanned and glared as Aiden gasped and covered the baby’s ears.

"Language," Aiden fake admonished, bouncing the baby more as he fussed. "Kaleb, don’t listen to him; I don’t want you picking up his potty mouth, you already have his genes."

Jackson scoffed, offended. He scowled at Aiden. “I have good genes, unlike you.”

"Keep telling yourself that," Aiden grumbled and the little banter session was cut off by Kaleb’s high pitched screams that had both werewolves cringing.

"I hope to any God that’s listening he’s not part Banshee, too," Jackson grumbled over the screams and Aiden couldn’t help but laugh.

"I don’t think it’s possible to be a hybrid like that…" At least, Aiden hoped not. Lydia, who had offered to be their surrogate, was enough of a handful. "And I don’t think males can be Banshees," he added as an afterthought, before bouncing the baby more and cooing at him, trying everything he could to get him to stop.

"Maybe he’s hungry," Jackson suggested, peering over Aiden’s shoulder at the red face of his crying son, but only that. Jackson was keeping his distance for some reason that Aiden did not know (though he suspected), and never came closer than he had right now.

"Hmm, maybe you’re right," Aiden said, before turning on Jackson and giving him a meaningful look, nodding down at the baby. "Take him. He won’t bite… _yet_."

"I don’t want to dis—"

"Jacks, babe, he’s your son –  _our_  son. You’re gonna have to hold him sometime. And don’t give me any bull about disturbing him. He looks pretty damn distressed to me.” Aiden waited for Jackson to reach out and when he didn’t, Aiden sighed, voice softening. ”You’re scared. I know you are, but trust me. He’s  _not_  going to break if you hold him. I was terrified when I first held him – but once you do…” Aiden gave Kaleb a fond smile as he dropped a kiss to the baby’s forehead, making the kid pause for a moment before the cries bubbled up again. “You’re never going to want to put him down.”

"Well, good, then you can continue holding him," Jackson replied. He was looking down at the baby in apprehension, but Aiden could see the longing in his eyes.

Aiden sighed again, but inched forward until his forehead was touching Jackson’s. “Babe, this is important. Father-son bonding, good development, all that jazz, but there’s something else too. He’s a werewolf. Pack is the most important thing; you know that. And you’re not just his father, you’re his pack. He needs you, okay?” By the end, Aiden’s voice was a merely whisper and he had moved toward Jackson with just enough space for the baby, who was now making tiny moaning sounds of distress instead of all-out screaming. His nose nuzzled against Jackson’s cheek and he nudged the baby towards him.

In this proximity, all Jackson could do was reach up and touch the baby. He sucked in a sharp breath and didn’t let it out until Aiden pressed his lips where his nose had been.

"I won’t let go unless you want me to," Aiden murmured against the skin of Jackson’s cheek before pulling back just enough to watch their hands.

Jackson still looked terrified and tense, and slowly Aiden lowered the baby to his hands, keeping him close to both of their chests as Jackson looked once up at Aiden and then down at his son. Aiden murmured a warning to keep his head supported, but other than that he was silent, heart swelling in his chest once Jackson nodded to let go and he was holding his son for the first time on his own.

A fond little smile spread over Jackson’s face as Kaleb blinked up at him before giggling like only a baby could, making a grab for Jackson’s nose. Jackson let out his own breathless laugh, and when he looked up at Aiden in awe, Aiden was floored to see moisture and so much love in those ocean-like eyes that it took Aiden’s breath away.

Aiden stepped forward again, resting a hand on the back of Jackson’s neck, leaning close so his body curled around them, one side pressed against Jackson’s as if he were trying to create a barrier between them and the world. He lightly rested his other hand on Kaleb’s short hair, and leaned forward to press a loving kiss to Jackson’s forehead.

Jackson’s voice floated up to Aiden, wrapping around him like a blanket. “Hi Kaleb, it’s me, Daddy. And this guy? He’s your Papa.”

Aiden felt his chest clench in the best way possible, and he let out a shaky breath. Jackson brushed his shoulder against Aiden as he felt a drop of moisture drip on his cheek from Aiden, mingling with his.

"And you have nothing to worry about as long as we’re around, okay, pup," Aiden whispered with a smile, leaning over to brush his lips against his son’s forehead. Hearing Jackson agree with him and watching him press his own kiss, Aiden felt like the luckiest man on the planet. And when Jackson looked up and caught Aiden’s eye, and they moved together like a magnet for a sweet kiss, he knew Jackson felt the same way.


End file.
